


basked in the morning aura

by softrye



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Morning Cuddles, lapslock, lots of cuddles and kisses, this is just very soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-07 22:34:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21465613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softrye/pseuds/softrye
Summary: jaemin and donghyuck had longed for the opportunity of a day free of school. simply staying in bed all day, both of their warm bodies closely tight to one another. maybe they would still be in their nightwears, or maybe they would be naked. their warmth spreading in each other's body even more.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Na Jaemin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 41





	basked in the morning aura

**Author's Note:**

> i've had this in my drafts for months but never seemed to be able to continue it even though i am quite attached to it. i've been inspired to write it after watching euphoria, especially with the first scene in jules' room with rue ; maybe you'll see what i'm talking about aha
> 
> i hope reading this will be as enjoyeable as it was for me to write it

jaemin and donghyuck had longed for the opportunity of a day free of school. simply staying in bed all day, both of their warm bodies closely tight to one another. maybe they would still be in their nightwears, or maybe they would be naked. their warmth spreading in each other's body even more.

they would exchange light caresses, always trying to feel more of the other's body. gentle kisses as well, anywhere their position would allow them. their legs would be firmly tangled and jaemin would rest his head on donghyuck's chest, listening to his regular heartbeat.

donghyuck would probably have a hand in the other's naturally smooth hair, playing with them with care. jaemin's hand would be on the other's tanned chest, tracing with his finger the galaxy formed by the small moles splattered on donghyuck's whole body. his light caresses without defined path would make donghyuck shiver before letting a soft smile create itself on his face.

that's how the two boys were today. their limbs tangled to each others and sharing loving touches. donghyuck's breath caressing jaemin's silky hair and his donghyuck's bare chest.

they had woken up some times ago, the sun gently waking them up as he went up in the clear sky. it was pretty early but they didn't care much as it meant they would spend even more time in each other's embrace.

while jaemin went back to nap a little, still a bit tired even after a good night nuzzled to his boyfriend's warmth, donghyuck had his eyes locked on the ceiling. the light of the sun was reflecting on it the shadows of the obstacles he ran into to reach the white ceiling.

it felt as if donghyuck was aware of everything. he could feel the weight and warmth of his slightly taller boyfriend on his body. the way some strands of his hair laid on his face with a feather-like weight. the hand used to draw on his chest posed immobile on him.

the still shy warmth of the sun casted on the side of his face. and the fresh morning wind coming in by the small open window. gently caressing the part of their bodies not hidden under the large duvet.

this strange feeling of full awareness got his mind thinking. about himself, his life and the ones of the important people in his life. flashes of memories passed through his head, some pleasant like the day he met the calming boy curled up on him now. but others less enjoyable, like the rainy night he knocked on jaemin's window after his drunk mom once again screamed at him how much it was his fault that his father died.

he knew deep down that he had no fault for their current situation, but the way his mom hammered those words in his mind started to break his own beliefs. he wasn't even in town the day his dad died, but his mom had found the perfect culprit in the only other person living in the house. and her drunk state obstructed her to see who she was accusing. her loved child.

that day broke their relationship, for good he thought. he found the courage to leave this toxic place thanks to his boyfriend's supportive words and actions. jaemin had reminded him that his well-being was more important than any other's one. he still didn't want to let his mom deal with her problems on her own and choose to let his aunt, an adult unlike the child he was at that time, take care of her.

she was sent to a rehab facility, as she had fallen to a place from where she wouldn't be able to come back from on her own. donghyuck didn't stay in the now vacant house. he felt opressed when he was there, so he went to live at jaemin's home. his parents welcoming him with open arms, as much as jaemin.

it had been months now and while his mom came back from rehab and was maintaining a life far from alcohol he didn't come back to live there. he still came to visit from times to times, only to check on her at first. but now he also came to see her like any child would visit their parent. their relationship had grandly improve, especially after she apologized for every single hurtful words she told him.

it's not like he didn't feel safe with her, he had just found the place he needed. and he could feel it so well this early morning, with jaemin in his arms and in a place filled with more heart-warming memories than bad ones. he had found his place and it couldn't feel any better.

those thoughts made his heart warm and his mind feel at peace. he kissed jaemin's head in a subtle thanks for allowing him to have all he ever wanted.

not long after that loving touch jaemin started to stir from his nap, slowly raising his head to meet donghyuck's gaze. the other smiled as his hand found itself on the other's cheek. his thumb gently erasing the sleepiness of his face. jaemin snuggled against the warmth of his hand.

slowly donghyuck guide jaemin's face closer to his, until their noses touched each other. they bathed in the other's eyes for a short instant before jaemin chased donghyuck's lips. they shared gentle and comforting kisses, not thinking about anything at the moment.

donghyuck nipped on his bottom lip, just like he knew jaemin loved. and he got the reaction he was expecting, jaemin's body becoming all limp and he let out a soft moan when donghyuck did it again.

donghyuck loved it. he loved when he could sense jaemin lost in the moment. not holding back any of his reaction to anything donghyuck could do as he would in the beginning of their relationship. a simple light bite on his lip would make jaemin's body feel like a ball of warmth, completely pliant. and his lips would let escape small moans and whines that donghyuck could listen to all day.

he adored any reactions his boyfriend could have to any of his moves or caresses. and how he would let donghyuck lead things, simply going with his flow. it was not the fact that he had such control over jaemin that donghyuck loved, not at all. he just loved to see jaemin in a state where nothing could seem to reach him. except more love from the tanned boy.

when he thought about their relationship donghyuck loved to think of it as an healthy one. at least it was the healthiest one he had with anyone. jaemin trusted him and loved him sincerely and donghyuck did just as much.

donghyuck was scared of the way jaemin trusted anyone so easily and how he gave himself fully in any relationship, just like he was now as donghyuck kissed him. already not thinking straight anymore, as if donghyuck's touches sent him to a space where he lost himself completely. donghyuck knew some people could use that to do whatever they wanted to jaemin, and some already did. and that scared him.

he wanted jaemin to never have his trust and boundaries abused ever again. the little that jaemin had told him had made donghyuck's heart ache, wanting nothing more than to show jaemin all the love and respect he deserved.

he also taught him, if he could phrase it that way, to not always trust people so easily. even though jaemin went through some traumatic moments, it didn't seem to have changed how he let people in without being careful.

"baby, you're okay?" it was jaemin who gently spoke, now resting on his forearms and with his hands on each side of donghyuck's face. he smiled slightly and kissed jaemin before reasurring him he was okay. "just got lost in my head for a bit" he said smiling again.

jaemin smiled in turn before sitting cross-legged close to the tanned chest. donghyuck put one hand on his knee, caressing it with his thumb without thinking. his mind focused on jaemin's face which was now concentrated on his phone screen, probably checking if he had received any notifications during the night.

after some times of wandering on his phone jaemin put it back down on the floor and met eyes with donghyuck who never stopped admiring his face. it used to make jaemin feel self-conscious and shy but he got used to it. it's more that he had to as donghyuck clearly told him he had no plan on ever stopping admiring his beauty, as he said.

he pushed the duvet a bit lower before straddling donghyuck's hips and putting his hands on either side of his stomach. jaemin adored this part of his body. donghyuck had large hips and a bit fat but still flat stomach. his waist being slightly narrower accentuated how large his hips were. and jaemin could spend hours kissing them, sometimes even marking them.

donghyuck's hands found themselves on jaemin thighs, gently kneading the soft skin there. the motion made jaemin felt warm inside. and even more when donghyuck's hands went lower and closer to the seam of his short underwear.

slowly jaemin began rolling his hips down, both of their clothed cocks rubbing against each other. donghyuck's hands now back on the top of his thighs got him to fasten his pace a bit. moving his hips in a way it made his back arch.

he looked splendid. especially with the glazed look that was slowly growing on his face.

donghyuck lifted his hands up until his palms came in contact with jaemin's reddish cheeks. jaemin before lost in his lust finally met eyes with the boy under him. they both smiled at each other before jaemin leaned down, squeezing their bare chests together.

jaemin's arms on each side of donghyuck's head meant his hands were at the perfect height to play with the dark curls. their faces so close they could feel each other's breath on their lips. jaemin kissed donghyuck tenderly but didn't let him time to deepen the kiss as he went to peck his nose and the place between his eyebrows, making donghyuck giggle.

donghyuck used his grip on jaemin's cheeks to get his lips where he needed them the most. jaemin smiled before lowering his head and kissing him again. when jaemin kept on kissing him donghyuck let out a soft moan, satisfied. jaemin opened his mouth and let donghyuck suck and nip his bottom lip, knowing how much he loved doing it. jaemin loved it too actually, he never knew the reason but feeling donghyuck nipping his lip made warmth grew in his belly.

donghyuck's hands left his cheeks to go down to his hips, his touch lingering on his neck and back as it passed by. his hands now firmly holding on jaemin's hips still rolling against his, he turned their bodies so that the younger ended up on his back and he was now above him. they didn't stop kissing through the turning process unless they needed to take back some air before kissing again, slowly and tenderly as they always did.

donghyuck now laying on jaemin could feel his legs crossed around his hips, keeping him close. with his hand not used to keep his balance above jaemin he slipped it under jaemin's t-shirt and pushed it up. jaemin understood his intention and removed it himself before letting it fall on the ground carelessly.

donghyuck's hands found themselves on jaemin's body as the younger did before. slowly lowering his hands from the base of his neck to his hips while passing by his nipples, playing a bit with them just to hear the lovely sounds jaemin would let out.

as his hands went lower so did his body. his flushed lips now letting trails of soft kisses on his boyfriend's belly, sometimes nipping on the skin as to let faint marks on his way. his hands fixed on the other's hips, his thumbs were playing with the hump of his hipbones which was making jaemin whimper. 

the little noises escaping his mouth made donghyuck smile against his skin. he kissed his belly a last time before coming back up, his elbows on each side of jaemin's face as before and jaemin's legs tightly tied around his hips. donghyuck was looking at him from above and he was met with jaemin's closed eyes and his rosy cheeks.

"why so shy all of the sudden?" he teased, successfully as jaemin whined high in his throat. time passed by, none of them moving, donghyuck keeping his gaze on jaemin and him still blushing from the attention.

that calmer moment made it even more surprising to donghyuck when jaemin pushed him on the side and got on top of him. his cheeks were still rosy but he was looking deeply in the other gaze before diving on his lips. the kiss was slow and short but it held all of his love for the other.

jaemin moved down just a bit, getting back on his first position. his body so close to donghyuck's, his head nuzzled in his shoulder, kissing it once gently before placing his head back as comfortably as possible. his thin hand was on the tanned belly, back to drawing small doodles with his fingertip.


End file.
